


A love at Last Sight

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changki rise 2k16, I love them so much, Light Angst, M/M, changki shippers wer u at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: He wasn’t struck by the mainstream thing called love at first sight. Rather, it was  a love at last sight. He figured out his feelings a little too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Please understand. Corrections are welcomed and entertained! Thank you.

Kihyun laid on the grass, and stared at the vast blue sky that seemed eternal. He’s never fond of the changing seasons but somehow, autumn fascinates him. It seems to be a symbol of happiness and contented hearts. But it doesn’t work that way for some people. Kihyun didn’t intend to, but his mind suddenly decided to play backwards. To the day he last saw Changkyun.

The memory is as clear as day. It was the winter season. 24th of the December to be more precise. They are sitting at a bench on the east wing of Incheon Airport. Kihyun just sat there, unmoving. Not sure on what to do, or what to say. It had been almost an hour or two, but he still cannot find the right words to utter.

“Hyung. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” Changkyun suddenly says. Because the silence between them is deafening. And sooner or later, he’s still going to bid goodbye. His conscience will never forgive him if he just leave Kihyun there, without proper farewells and such.

The older shook his head. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry.” And there’s this short pause. Kihyun is feeling uneasy, no, he doesn’t even know what to feel anymore. He is partly angry. Because Changkyun called when he’s already at the airport and Kihyun just woke up from his deep slumber. He is partly happy. Because Changkyun can finally make his dreams come true. To continue his study as an aspiring Surgeon abroad. He is partly sad. Because this is the first time that they’ll be apart from each other. And knowing that they literally grew up together and had known each other all their lives isn't helping.

It's not just a bus ride away or a bullet train ride. They're thousands of miles away from one another.

Kihyun’s feelings got so messed up that he doesn’t know which one to follow.

“I’m not sure when I’ll be back but I’ll contact you once I get there and let’s keep in touch.” Changkyun says then he adjusted his scarf that Kihyun bought for him last Christmas. Today is extremely cold, and the way Kihyun is acting added more chills. Considering that the older just sat there for about two hours and never uttered a single word.

And before Kihyun can respond, “This is the final boarding call for passenger Lim Changkyun booked on flight 372A to Boston. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Lim Changkyun. Thank you.”

This made the younger stand up in surprise. “Shoot, that’s my plane. Hyung, I’ll be going. See you!” Changkyun didn’t waste any second, he rushed to gate three.

That’s it. Watching Changkyun walk away and never looked back made sense to Kihyun. **It hit him hard.** Right on his beating heart. _He’s in love with that boy, with all his fiber, and every atom in his body._ After he got the chance to process it, he’s clearly out of time. And the notion of maybe, never seeing Changkyun again gives him the unfathomable ache. He wasn’t struck by the mainstream thing called love at first sight. Rather, it was a love at last sight. He figured out his feelings a little too late.

Kihyun kept on wondering on how fast the world revolves because it had been five winters since Changkyun’s departure. The boy didn’t contacted him, not even once. Kihyun thought he was being fair by not reaching out as well. But now he’s asking himself on how much more pain does he have to endure before he can see Changkyun’s face again. **Seasons kept on changing but his feelings stayed the same.**

Kihyun reminisces all those times they were together. Those times that he didn't know he was in love. He missed the euphoric feeling; happiness and contentment. Sometimes Kihyun takes a walk out of his apartment, or it generally didn’t matter where he went because he looks for Changkyun wherever he goes; on the station platform; in the alley windows; at the intersection; at every corner store; in the newspaper; at the railway crossing, watching the trains pass by; or even in his dreams. He kept on fooling himself that maybe he’ll see the younger there, knowing that it’s way too impossible.

And really, he never thought in his entire life that he’ll be wishing upon a star. Childish it may seem but Kihyun just wanted to be by Changkyun’s side and tell him what he should’ve said before. What he should’ve emphasized before things went out of his control. _Before he broke his own heart._

It wasn’t long before Kihyun notices, he is crying. Silent tears kept flowing from his eyes and he doesn’t do anything to stop it. The regret he carries almost every day for the past years still weighs the same. Heavy and substantial. He regretted the things he didn’t do when he had the chance. He regretted the ’might have been’ and ‘could have been’. But most of all, the regret for not stopping Changkyun and tell him what he really felt. There are lots of things that might happen, lots of things that might change if he just told the younger his true feelings. But, everything is too late.

Kihyun sat up and wiped his cheeks. The sun is setting and it’s time to go home. Another day had passed, and Changkyun still occupies every thought he has in mind. The older stood up and dusted off his clothes. He made his way to the subway station and patiently waited for his ride.

 _One more time._ He only asks for one more time to see Changkyun. He just have to touch his face, feel the younger’s skin against his. And he’ll be fine. He-

“Ki hyung.” Kihyun froze on his spot, afraid to look at the direction of the voice. **He hasn’t gone insane, has he?** Or maybe he's starting to hallucinate because he had been thinking about Changkyun all of the time. He kept on repeating their memories like a broken mix tape.

Kihyun heard a chuckle.

And he swears to all the God’s out there that his soul almost left his body. He turned around and saw _the boy who slipped out from his grip._ Kihyun held his breath and took a good look at him. Eyes shaking as his gaze travels from the younger's head down to his toe. Scanning every inch of Changkyun’s body. Those perfect outlines. That God-like appearance that the world must be jealous of. He remembers them all too well. And then it clicks.

 **Changkyun is here.** _At long last._

With wobbly knees and a hazy mind, he dashed towards the younger and welcomed himself to Changkyun’s warm embrace. He didn’t mind the weird stares they’re getting. No, he doesn’t care for the world. What matters is that, Changkyun is here. And there’s nothing else in the whole universe that he wants, other than this boy in his arms. If he could live his life all over again, he will find Changkyun sooner and be with him until his last breath.

 _“I love you Changkyun.”_ He says in between his cries.

He can feel the younger’s shrugging of shoulder. He knew what it meant. Changkyun is laughing silently. “I love you too, hyung. Too much.”

The older buries his face on the younger’s neck. Feeling like he’s on cloud nine. This feels so, so surreal. “I love you, don’t you ever forget that. And I will never get tired of telling you every day. We have our whole lives upon us, and I want to spend mine with you.” Kihyun says, voice muffled against the younger's skin.

He felt Changkyun nod.

Forget the waiting. Forget the suffering. It’s all yesterday’s memory. Changkyun came back for him. And that’s all Kihyun wanted. Their love is worth it.

-

Kihyun then learned that Changkyun chose to focus on his study. He chose not to contact anyone from their country. The younger wanted to surprise all of them when he successfully graduates and become a Surgeon. Now Changkyun is one of the youngest Surgeons their University had produced and was hired at the most prestige hospital in Seoul. And Kihyun is way more than proud of it. He also learned that Changkyun wanted to confess before he goes, but the circumstance didn’t let him. The younger got scared of rejection as Kihyun never showed any interest in him before. Changkyun didn't want to ruin the bond that they worked so hard to build. He didn't want their friendship to go down the drain.

All this time they were feeling the same.

Isn’t it nice to have someone wait for you even without asking for it? And when you two finally meet, everything falls into place. **It’s a well-planned free falling.**


End file.
